


Stress Relief

by annamariestark



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Sex, Dominance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annamariestark/pseuds/annamariestark
Summary: After a long weekend at work, Julian knows just what to do to take care of you.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Flutter_Field for being my beta reader and putting up with my middle of the night smut writing.

You’d finally finished work for the week. Four grueling shifts in a row. Julian had worked the first two with you, but then you’d been more or less on your own for the weekend. Usually by the time you returned home he’d be up for the day. But this morning was a different story.

You dropped your bags inside the door and made sure to lock it, wandering down the hallway. A cursory glance into the bedroom revealed Julian in bed, a tangle of lanky limbs spread among the sheets, his breathing soft and steady, his eyes closed. You showered quickly, throwing on some clean bedclothes, toweling your hair off as you made your way to bed.

And gods, were you tired. You kept swearing you weren’t going to pick up overtime, and every time you did, you came out feeling as though you’d been hit by a truck. This morning was no exception. You hopped into bed and flopped over Julian, who woke with a start.

“_Fucking_—oh! Welcome home, darling,” he grinned sheepishly when he saw the cause of his sudden awakening. He frowned, however, and tilted his head as he regarded you quietly.

“What is it?” You eyed him suspiciously. You could nearly see the gears turning in his head, even at this early hour and without the aid of coffee.

“This won’t do,” he tutted. “Simply won’t do at all.” He sat up, rolling you off of him, and began to tug at your clothing. “You don’t need these, darling. Trust me.” You noticed he was naked, as he had taken to sleeping during the course of the summer, even still now since the outside temperatures had been well above the norm for early fall. His cock stood at attention as he shifted in bed, pearly-white pre-come glistening at its tip.

“Oh really?” You blushed fiercely. “And what exactly did you have in mind, _doctor_?”

“Well,” he began, once he’d freed you of the nightgown and tossed it onto the floor, fingertips dipping into your panties, circling over your clit, making you jump in surprise. “It seems, _nurse_, that you’ve had a harrowing few days. I think that warrants some… _stress relief_.” He couldn’t help but grin devilishly, licking his lips as his gray eyes raked over your near-naked form.

You laughed, but before you could think twice, Julian had you pinned, long, slender fingers pulling your panties down, throwing them off the edge of the bed.

“Did you think I was joking, pet? You work so hard… let me take care of you.” You nodded your approval, and he kissed you once before turning his attention to trailing open-mouthed kisses up the curve of your neck, licking and biting gently on occasion, finally moving back to kiss your lips again. His fingers continued to wander, and you felt a single digit slip into your slick cunt.

“Julian!” You exclaimed against his mouth, and he laughed low, biting your lower lip gently.

“Mmm, so wet for me, what a good girl.” Another finger followed the first, and you squirmed up against him, earning a third finger.

“J—Julian…” You were panting now, as he hooked and thrust his fingers inside you, hitting all the spots that he knew would drive you wild.

“Hmm? Yes? What can I do for you, little nurse?”

“Please, I want you, please, I want, I need—_AHH_!” You lost the thought as an orgasm came crashing down on you, as your cunt spasmed around his fingers, his thumb pressing on your clit, heightening the sensations. Before you could react, he was moving, covering your body with his own.

“Ohoho, I know what you want,” he laughed, flashing you a toothy smile. “You want my cock, don’t you, darling? My nice, hard, long cock, slipping into your deliciously wet cunt? Is that what you want? What you _need_?” He was whispering in your ear now, breath hot and heavy. He nipped at your neck, leaving a bloom of red in his wake, and licked over the spot to soothe it. You twisted your hands in his hair, pulling his lips back down to yours, noticing the gasp you elicited from him as you tugged on his thick auburn locks.

“Ah-ah, trying to break my resolve,” he chided, sitting up to place both hands firmly on your hips, rolling you over onto your belly, pulling you up and back toward him. You felt a sharp sting as his hand connected with your ass.

“I’m… I’m sorry, doctor,” you mumbled. He slapped you once more for good measure before getting up onto his knees, grasping his cock in one hand, running the head of it between your folds. You keened and pressed back toward him.

“Good things come to those who wait,” he said quietly. “But who am I kidding? I think I want you just as badly as you want me—”

The last word had barely left his lips before he slammed into you, burying his cock deep inside your wet and wanting cunt.

“Julian!” The sudden intrusion left you breathless. “Oh gods, Julian, please, please fuck me, I’ll be a good girl, I’ll do anything, _please_ just fuck me!”

“You’ve caught me in a giving mood,” he grunted, beginning to thrust roughly. You gasped and hugged onto the pillow in front of you, moans pouring from your throat as he plunged into you again and again.

“Touch yourself, pet.”

Eager to obey, you reached down with one hand, rubbing tight, firm circles on your clit as Julian continued to pound your now aching pussy. It wasn’t long before you were coming again, stars in your eyes as you clenched around him.

“Oh, _fuck_, you feel so good…” He growled. He grabbed onto your hips, thrusting harder still. “Come for me again. One more time. I _know_ you can."

"Yes, doctor," you moaned. "I'm trying..."

"_Fucking come for me, damn it,_” he hissed.

You were quick to oblige, and as you came again, you felt him spill inside you, his cock twitching and pulsing as he tipped over the edge with you. He pulled out, collapsing onto the bed next to you, pulling you onto your side and against his chest, and together the two of you let your breathing slow and even out. He reached around to rub your back, frowning as he felt the state of your muscles.

“Oh dear… Clearly, that wasn't enough. What am I going to do with you?”

An hour later, Julian had seen to it that you’d been helped to clean up, had had a bath as hot as you could stand it, and a lengthy massage. Once he was satisfied with his handiwork, he helped you dress again, and pulled you close to him as you lay together in bed. He kissed you gently, lovingly.

“You worked so hard this week, and you were so good for me,” he praised you quietly, just above a whisper. “Go to sleep now, love, rest well. I’ll be here with you still, when you wake.”


End file.
